The House by the Lake
by secretlife92
Summary: When Matt begins having nightmares, he confides in Stefan, who asks for Bonnie's help. They uncover secrets about the town, house, and the people who once lived there. The deeper they get the worse it becomes. Check out the story, it might surprise you :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Here's my new story. It's sort of like a ghost story but a little more complex then the basic, because of all our supernatural friends. **

_**PLOT: Matt's moving into a new home. When he starts having nightmares and hearing things he confides in Stefan, who in turn asks for Bonnie's help. They discover secrets about the house, the town, and the people who use to live there, that they weren't suppose to know. Can Stefan and Bonnie find out what really happened before something terrible happens? **_

**Anyways here are some things you should know, everything's pretty much the same except Matt and Caroline are still together and though she still helps Tyler with the wolf stuff, it's mostly Jeremy that Tyler hangs out with. Elena's not dating either of the brothers but they are all on good terms. Bonnie's still pretty much alone, but is working on how to fix it.**

Chapter 1

Today was the day, Matt would be moving into his own place. Of course he was pretty much living by his self now that his sister was dead and mom was gone but this seemed to be completely different somehow. He was actually buying his own house and it was going to be all his, only his name on the lease and on the bills. Thinking about moving made him nervous because a part of him never wanted to leave but the other part told him it was best for him.

He was packing up another box when he saw Bonnie walk towards him. She came over to him and placed her hands on his back. "I still can't believe you're moving. We had some great memories here."

"Yeah like that time you came over for my birthday party. It was time for me to blow out the candles..."

"And you let me blow them out with you because my parents were out of town and hadn't thrown me one for my birthday."

"That reminds me at your next party you owe me a cake with candles." He said laughing and putting his arm over her shoulder. She left him there with a smile on his face, to go help Stefan and Elena with the other boxes.

He couldn't believe he was moving either, even though the new house wasn't far from his old one, he still felt weird leaving. The main reason he felt like he had to move was to show his mom that he didn't need her to take care of his self. When she found out, she was proud because her son was turning into a mature young man. She had given him just enough so that he could have some extra and Matt was fine with that. He was putting his last box of things into the moving truck, when he spoke, "So that's everything" he said looking towards his friends. Elena let a tear swell up in her eyes, realizing this was it. "Don't cry. It's not like I'm leaving Mystic Falls I'm just moving about 30 minutes away." He went to her and gave her a hug. When she finally let go he looked towards Tyler who extended his hand and gave his best friend a firm handshake. He then pulled him in and gave him a hug.

"I'm not surprised about this; you have always been the mature one out of us." Caroline said moving Tyler out the way to hug her man. "Well not if you add Stefan. He's more serious than anybody I know." Everyone laughed as Stefan gave a small smile. Matt wanting to change the subject altogether thought of something else.

"So when are you guys coming to see the place?" he had not told his friends where he had decided to move because he thought they might have talked him out of it, especially Caroline she had a habit of talking people in and out of things. He thought the girl had a gift.

"We are going over now, if that's okay?" Stefan said moving towards Elena's truck.

"Yeah that's good...I guess you're following me." Matt got in the moving truck and waited for everyone to get in there vehicles. He would miss the house, it would always be his home, with the good and bad memories, but it was time to move on. He started up the moving truck and backed out of the driveway.

On the ride over to his new home he began to think about how this was the summer before his senior year and he would make sure that everything he did counted. He and Stefan had made plans to go to the car show in D.C. together; he, Tyler, and Jeremy had won tickets to go see the Green Lantern before it came out in movie theaters; and he and the girls watching romance comedies (He promised Caroline he would if she beat him in pool. Who knew the girl had picked up a few tricks). The trucks arrived to his home in about 15 minutes due to the fact he sped the whole way there. Mystic Falls' police department was crap. He never saw them unless there was a big get together; he wondered what kept them so busy in the small town. When he got out he saw his friends getting out and staring at the house. They all stood at the front door. He could see the look of disgust on Caroline's face as she took in the house's front yard.

"So here it is guys." They were still looking at the house taking it all in.

Caroline went to give him a hug, "Poor Mattie, if I would have seen just the front yard I would have told you not to get it." He heard the laughter of the people around him. He just ignored them and told them to follow him. As he opened the front door everyone stepped inside almost shocked. It looked great for a place that hadn't been occupied in 200 years; it looked as though it needed little work as possible done, which meant it was great. The walls were painted a deep purple color and the room looked like it was decorated for a woman. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie just examined the whole thing.

"This is so pretty" Elena said as she went to observe everything else.

"I thought this place would be a dump you now it being old and all but it is actually nice." Caroline said as she went to look out the window.

"Now we know whose house to bombard when we want to have our slumber parties." Bonnie said with a smirk on her face.

Tyler walked up to his friend and leaned in, "Dude this place is so feminine, did you have to choose this one?"

"It was the only thing I could afford and it has a lake in the backyard." At the mention of the lake everyone ran to the back porch and stared over it. It was about twenty feet away from the porch. There were birds and ducks swimming around it, behind it stood the forest thick and green. _It's so pretty,_ Bonnie thought the smile on her facing growing.

"Now we really know whose house we're going to spend all our time." Matt smiled as they made their way back inside.

"Alright could you guys help me bring in a few more boxes?" He heard a yes from three of them and then looked to Bonnie and Stefan, who hadn't said a thing. They looked down and he saw that both had already bought a box in. "Great, can you guys unpack them?" He walked over and read both boxes "They belong in the kitchen."

They left Bonnie and Stefan to unpacking. There was silence as the two took out dishes and appliances. Stefan decided to break it, "so Bonnie, how are you?"

She didn't really want to talk but she told herself she wouldn't act like a loner anymore. She was going to make other friends besides her current ones and Stefan was a good one to have. "I'm good. Doing schoolwork and other things, how about you?"

"I'm doing the same old, hanging out with Elena and Damon." Bonnie laughed that sounded like the norm for Stefan. She had known what was going on in Elena's life. Somehow her best friend remembered that Damon told her he loved her. She realized she did in fact love both brothers and since she didn't want to be any closer to Katherine than sharing the same bloodline and body she broke up with Stefan. In the beginning Bonnie and Caroline had thought she was crazy. They had to continue to remind her that she wasn't Katherine. Elena didn't budge, until Bonnie suggested that she didn't have to put them out of her life altogether. She could befriend both brothers, that way she could care for them and continue to be around them, because Bonnie knew there was no way in hell Elena could survive without the Salvatore's in her life. She needed them just as much as they needed her. The sound of Elena dropping a box in front of them awoke her from her thoughts.

"Matt should pay us. I mean we moved him out and back in, my back's starting to kill me."

"That means your lifting the boxes the wrong way." Stefan said about to move around the island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"I got it Stef." Ty said placing his box down "Come on Gilbert; time to show you how to gain some muscle." He said escorting her out the door. Bonnie grinned watching her friend being escorted back to the truck. She had finished unpacking the box when she asked Stefan to take some of them out.

"Yeah give me a minute." Stefan said moving towards the living room. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"I'm guessing it's somewhere down the hall." He thanked her and began to walk down the hall. He was moving towards the bathroom when he thought he saw something. He turned around and walked to where he had seen it move. It was a room there, after much consideration (between his bladder and his sanity) he decided to walk inside the empty bedroom, no one was there. He walked inside and to the window. Looking out he saw the beautiful lake that sat in the backyard. He stood there for a few more minutes until the weird feeling that someone was watching him started to diminish. He was turning around when someone had called his name.

"In here" he said. Bonnie and Matt walked in and stared at him.

"Why are you in here?" when Stefan turned back to look at the window the feeling was gone now.

"I don't know. So what did you want?" He was now staring at Matt.

Bonnie and Matt looked at each other before he began to talk again "Yeah we wanted to know if you were going out with us to eat. I decided I could at least feed you guys since you have been working all day."

Stefan looked around one more time before he answered. "That sounds great."

"Okay we're about to go so I need you to come on so I can lock up."

"Let's go." Bonnie let Matt walk out before she turned back around and stood in front of Stefan. He knew that she knew something was wrong, not because she was a witch but because they had this weird thing when they knew when something was wrong with the other. He said it was his blood in her system, she said it was intuition.

"Listen if something's wrong you can tell me." Concern showed in her eyes.

"Thanks Bonnie but I'm okay." she glared at him before he answered with a smile on his face. "I'm sure." she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to leave. When all three of them were back in the front room Tyler, Caroline, and Elena were talking about what they could do in this apartment.

"You guys I would like it if my apartment was used only for intended purposes. Okay. That means eating, sleeping, and relaxing." They smiled while Matt put his wallet in his pocket. They began to walk out the house so he could lock up. Everyone got into their rides and looked at the house one more time before they drove away. _This is going to be amazing_, Matt thought. His eyes back on the road, the house fading in his rearview mirror.

As the wind picked up outside Matt's new home the sound of a woman humming began to fill the air. Her figure appeared as she stood facing the lake, the echo of her voice carrying its way through the empty house and forest.

**A/N:**** I hoped you liked it. I had to set the story up before I got started on the fun stuff. You're supposed to get a sense of all the relationships and friendships between the characters. Hope you did if you didn't ask me and I'll explain it to you. It would be an honor if you could review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad everyone likes the idea, hopefully it will turn out like I want it to. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts. Here's Chapter two.**

Chapter 2

"Man I cannot believe that you have your own place it's like a big step to make." Tyler said as he attempted to cut his steak. Matt's smile hadn't faltered throughout the whole day. He was glad that he was maturing now instead of later.

"Matt you know what would make you an even better friend? If you let me through you housewarming party" Tyler uttered.

"Yes, I could call a caterer and we could invite some of your other friends." Caroline said while she put a fork of veggies in her mouth.

"I just want you guys to come over."

"I have to check my schedule." Elena retorted with a smile on her face.

"That means she'll be there." Bonnie said getting a nudge from her best friend. "We all know that you don't do anything but stay in your house nowadays."

"I guess I'm coming then." The brunette said taking a sip of her juice.

"How about you Stefan," Matt asked. "Are you going to come to my get together?"

"Of course I'll be there."

"Yeah, because it wouldn't be a party without Stefan." Caroline said getting laughs from everyone. They talked for about another hour before they were ready to go. "Alright we do have school tomorrow so we shouldn't stay out all night."

"Geez Matt. You sound like my mother." Ty said putting on his jacket. He just laughed; Care had told him his maternal instincts were starting to show a lot. He blamed it on him having a job and paying bills and she agreed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lockwood spoke before exiting.

Bonnie turned to Elena getting ready to ask for a ride when she saw her friend make eye contact with Damon at the bar. "I think I'm going to stay for awhile."

Matt looked over to see Elena make her way to Damon. He didn't know what was up with Elena and the Salvatore's but he knew Elena was a smart girl, she could handle herself. And if she couldn't then Bonnie sure as hell would do anything she could to help. "I'm going to start my trek home." the witch started.

"Are you walking?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes, I heard it was healthy." She said trying to be funny.

"I can give you a ride home, if you want me to?" Matt asked.

"Yeah Bon we don't want you walking out there by yourself." Caroline inserted. She knew that even though Bonnie was a strong witch, she still shouldn't be out at night by herself.

"I'm sure I can walk 5 blocks to my house." Bonnie said making a b-line for the door.

"Nope you're riding with us." Caroline stated wrapping her arms around the witches.

Stefan could see the defiant stare beginning to form on her face, "how about I just walk with you then?"

"Fine," She agreed not wanting Matt to be a designated driver, she could tell he was tired and just wanted to go home and get some sleep. "Is that okay Caroline?" Her green-eyed best friend answered with a sigh.

"Stefan, you make sure she gets home safely or I'll make sure I kick your ass." 

"And I'll help." Matt added. Stefan smiled, he knew Matt was sort of kidding but Caroline was dead ass serious. If anything happened to Bonnie she would really kick his ass.

"I promise." He said motioning Bonnie towards the door.

Walking out, the brisk air hit them, while they began the small journey to her house. She didn't have anything to voice to him. They barely spent any time together unless it was a group activity. She did miss those days were they would hang, when he and Elena were dating, but Bonnie couldn't hang out with Stefan without Elena. For some reason it just didn't feel right to her. It sort of felt like the uncomfortable silence they were in now.

The noise of Stefan clearing his throat made Bonnie realize this was just as uncomfortable as she thought it was. They were friend's right, then why was it like this. She wanted to get back to the times when, if Stefan needed anything, he would ask her and she wouldn't hesitate to help him. It wasn't like she still wouldn't do it now but she just wanted to know him better. "So Stefan you sure you don't want to tell me what happened earlier at that house?"

He sighed before he caved, "I just thought I saw something that's it."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure." They walked to her house the silence returning. _This is going to harder said than done,_ Bonnie thought.

Matt couldn't believe the day he had. Once he dropped Caroline off he went home to catch some sleep. He walked through the door and threw his keys on the counter. Once he got cleaned up he went into his room and turned on the TV. All he really had in his house was one of those bulky TVs from like the 90's, a bed, some furniture, a few dishes and clothes. After watching an hour of TV, he turned it off and fell asleep.

It was 4 in the morning when Matt awoke to the sound of someone humming in his front room. He slowly sat up in bed as he placed his feet on the floor. _The floor's freezing cold, _he thought. He opened up his door and began to walk down the hall, as the floor would creak under him. When he was in the living room he heard the woman but didn't see her.

When the voice stopped he headed back to his room, and the voice started again. This time it was coming from outside, he turned around and looked out the window to see someone sitting on the ground, with her legs pulled up to her chest. He walked closer to try to get a good look. That's when he noticed that he had stepped in a pool of liquid. As he slipped in the puddle and hit his head he heard beeping in the background.

He awoke breathing heavily. He reached his hand out to turn off his cell phone alarm. _That was bizarre. I could have sworn that that dream was real_. He hopped out of bed and began to get ready for school.

_Knock… Knock_, at the sound of the front door he placed the cup of water down and hurried to the door.

"Coming..." when Matt opened the door Stefan could see that he looked as though he had been eating breakfast. "Hey come on in... Let me get my stuff and we can go."

"No problem." Stefan said as he took a seat on Matt's couch. He was turning on the TV when he had a feeling of déjà vu. He wasn't sure why he would have it, he had never been here before and yesterday he never got a chance to sit down. He attempted to forget but he couldn't shake the feeling this was familiar. As he thought deeper maybe he had done it and just didn't remember.

"Alright man lets go." Matt had his book bag and was making his way to the door. Stefan turned the TV off and followed him to his car.

"So how was your first night in the house?"

"It was okay except this strange dream I had" Matt began to look intently at the ground as he remembered the person humming and out by the lake.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"It was pretty creepy. Someone was standing out by the lake and when I made my way closer to them, I stepped in a puddle of something. I fell and woke up to my alarm clock."

"That is weird."

"That's not the eerie part for me. All of it felt so real, like I had gotten up at 4 and did it all. I probably would have lost my mind if I woke up in the hallway." Matt was now looking at his expression. Stefan seemed like he knew something that he was not telling him. He let it go for now. The two rode in a comfortable silence. When they got in front of the school, they saw the girls coming to meet them.

"Hey big shot what's going on?" Bonnie exclaimed looking at Matt.

"Nothing much" Tyler answered as he tugged on his jacket. Bonnie smiled as he hung his arm over her shoulder.

"I was talking to Matt."

"I know." The witch got a grin from Tyler. She turned back to face her friends when she heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hey Ty, think fast." Her eyes moved to Jer, who hurled the football at her head. She closed her eyes and heard the ball being caught by someone. Opening them back up, she saw that Tyler had caught the ball that was oh so close to her face.

"JEREMY!" She screamed causing him to give her a big smile.

"Sorry Bon."

"Oh you'll be sorry." She said. "Tyler, please get away from me before you and Jeremy are smothered in your sleeps." The wolf laughed as he jogged over to Jeremy.

"Hey have you guys seen Elena?" the blonde asked taking her phone out of her purse. She got no's until Matt looked over the yard.

"There she is, with Alaric."

"Is everything okay with her she seems to distance herself from us?"

"She's having trouble in school." Bonnie answered, "Her grades are slowly dropping, so she's trying to make up work in school."

"She knows we'll help her right?"

"Yeah but you know Elena. She's Miss Independent, she wants to help herself." The words sunk in, everyone knew that was true, Elena was a fighter. Always has been always would be.

The bell rung and Matt turned around to go to class; he didn't have any of his friends in his math class, so he walked by himself. They were lucky enough to have the same class for first period.

The day was going by slow for him, the next class he had was history which had one of his favorite teachers, Mr. Saltzman.

"Okay class, since I forgot to plan what to do for class today, I'm going to tell you a ghost story that happened centuries ago. Now the story has been retold many times so I don't know if the information is correct but hey it's a myth anyways."

A student in the back called out "Is this going to be boring."

Mr. Saltzman chuckled as he answered "No. It has sex, lies, deceit, murder, betrayal, and everything that a teenager would ask for. Can I began?" he looked around the room as everyone was preparing to hear the story.

"Okay it was about 300 years ago" he said as he went around the room "your classic Romeo and Juliet story. Boy wants girl, girl wants boy but they cannot have each other because of their feuding families. The boy was a writer while the girl she loved to be social and was very well mannered age. They were complete opposites of one another and yet they still seemed to be the perfect match. They kept their love a secret and no one knew. It lasted for a year before their parents had arranged a marriage for them to separate people."

"Ummm Mr. Saltzman this sounds like history. Where's the scary stuff?" a student sitting in the front asked.

"Love is scary Alice but okay I'll get to the point. The girl gets murdered in a loft and her lover disappears a year after her death. The police never figured out who killed her so it was considered a cold case?"

"Wow that's harsh poor lady...wait what was their names?"

"I can never remember." As Mr. Saltzman was getting ready to explain the story in detail to them the bell rang. Matt looked for his friends out in the court. He had seen Elena first and walked towards her.

"Hey Elena what were you thinking about?" Elena looked nervous about something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." He left it alone as he saw Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie coming to sit down.

"Hey guys." Matt saw that Elena felt uncomfortable, so he was about to break the calm but Bonnie had beat him to it.

"Did you still want us to come over tomorrow night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, that would be great." The table was silent for the rest of the lunch. The rest of the school day was the same.

He had arrived to the house earlier than planned so he finished setting the furniture up and his house items. He had got the entire room and half the kitchen done before he got tired. This night he slept peacefully but it wouldn't be long before the nightmares returned.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: As always thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 3_

The sound of the TV filled the house as Caroline and Matt sat in the living room watching it. They had just got out of school and wanted to spend some time alone together. So of course Caroline suggested his house instead of the grill like Matt was going to suggest. He could still see his friend's faces as Caroline suggested it. Bonnie returned Caroline's sly grin and Tyler had nudged him in the arm. All Matt could do was smile. They had acted like no one in this town had ever spent any time with the opposite sex.

He had been living in his home for about a month and he loved it. There was freedom, which didn't matter because he had it already, and a place to call his own. The only problem came when he went to sleep and the weird dreams he continued to have. Though it really hadn't scared him, being a horror movie fanatic it usually happened after late nights of those movie marathons. He attempted to forget about them but it never worked. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about it. It always felt so real and honestly it creeped him out a bit. The voice of his girlfriend woke him from his stupor.

"You want something to drink."

"No, I'm good."

"Good, cause I didn't feel like going to the kitchen, even though it's like ten feet away." Matt laughed as he pulled Caroline closer to him.

"You're amazing, even when you're lazy." As their lips met he could feel them forming a smile under his. The kiss soon led to particles of clothing being detached from body parts. He could hear her mumbling under his mouth. Once he removed his lips from hers she stood half naked with a huge grin on her face, "How about we take this to your room?"

With that he got up and followed his girl, but turned around to turn the TV off. He understood now that leaving a TV on unattended for a long time would end up hurting his pockets later.

"Matt." He heard Caroline say seductively, walking back to his room and pulling his shirt off. Turning into the room he saw her lying on the bed and quickly placed his body on hers. The sound of her moans filled the air. He felt her fingers going through his hair. Matt was enjoying himself until Caroline stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I think something's watching us." She began to look around and when her eyes landed to the back window, she saw something out by the lake looking in. His gaze followed hers, knowing that he might see something but when he turned there wasn't anything there.

"Caroline, there's nothing there."

"I saw it." He was now interested in what she had seen, exactly.

"I don't know it was a person." She moved off the bed grabbing one of his t-shirts and putting it on. "I'm going to go see if they're still out there."

Matt thought she was crazy if someone was out there, why in the hell would she go see who it was. "Caroline I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just stay here and I'll be back."

"I'm going with you."

"Matt…"

"I'm the man I should be going out there by myself not you." Caroline thought about it, he was right but being a vampire had made her more confident in protecting herself. She had to agree.

"Okay, but I'm going with you just in case they somehow got in here." Matt picked up the metal bat he had from baseball season and made his way to the back door. Caroline followed a few feet behind him, making sure nothing would come from behind.

Once they were outside they looked around but couldn't see anything. Caroline couldn't even sense anything but her instincts had told her something was still standing there looking at them. The longer she stared the more she thought maybe it was just an animal. "We'll I don't see anything."

"Me either."

The mood had officially been ruined after the incident and the two found themselves back in the living room sitting quietly on the couch. "So what time do you have to go to work?" Caroline asked turning to face him.

"In about 30 minutes."

"I guess I should start getting everything ready for tonight. I have to pick up the cake from the bakery, and some snacks."

"Do you need any help because I can be a few minutes late?"

Caroline began to put her shoes on, "No, Bonnie said she would help. She's supposed to meet me at the bakery in an hour."

"Okay, I guess you need to get your car. I'll drop you back off at home." The two got their stuff together and Matt grabbed his keys to head out the door. Once it was locked he handed them to his girlfriend. "Here, 0you'll need them to get in later."

The blonde beauty took the keys and followed him to the car.

* * *

Bonnie watched as Tyler hit the ball in the socket. "Bonnie pool just isn't your game. Gilbert told me you sucked."

"So why did you want to play, obviously I'm not any competition for you?"

"I like reminding people how terrible they are at something." Bonnie laughed. Looking down at her watch she had an hour left before it was time for her to meet Caroline. As she put the pool stick up, she walked back towards Tyler and shoved him.

"You're such a jerk sometimes."

"You know that I mean well." He said smiling and beginning to rack the balls back up. "Now do you want a chance to prove me wrong?"

"Maybe another time, I have to grab something to eat then meet Caroline at the bakery in an hour."

"Why is she getting food from the bakery? Is it someone's birthday?"

"No she wants this to be special for Matt so she's picking up some pastries for us to snack on tonight."

"Oh. Well, let's eat." Ty laughed. They made their way to one of the round booths and took a seat. Their waitress had come up to them and asked for their drinks when Bonnie heard Tyler's phone ring. He excused himself to go answer it. Bonnie ordered herself a strawberry lemonade and Tyler a Coke.

She was glancing over the menu when she saw someone making their way over to the table. Looking up she noticed it was Stefan and Damon.

"Hey Bonnie," Damon said and Stefan smiled because he knew the 'damn Damon's here' face that Bonnie wore oh so well.

She sucked it up because truthfully Bonnie enjoyed Damon's company. He made her laugh and made her confident all at the same time. It was weird but as long as he didn't go around killing innocent people her and Damon could be 'friends', and that's using the term loosely she thought. "Hi."

"Hello Bonnie." Stefan retorted giving her his warming smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging with Tyler, how about you guys?"

"There's no food at our house to eat, so I figured that we could come here and enjoy a meal." Stefan answered placing his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah maybe the waiter's free." Damon turned to meet Bonnie's death glare. "Relax judgy, I'm just joking."

"You should find a new way to do that." Damon took a seat in the empty seat at the booth as he smiled at the witch. "What are you doing?" She continued.

"My brother and I are joining you and the dog for lunch."

"He means that with a may we and please?" Stefan said interfering as he saw Bonnie's face become angry.

"No I didn't." The blue-eyed vamp said turning to face his brother, and then a sudden pain began to form in his head as he looked back to the witch.

"Now Damon, I know you know how to use your manners and be a southern gentlemen. I can see it in that charming personality of yours when you need something from someone." Stefan watched as Bonnie gave his brother an aneurysm and a piece of her mind. "So if you want to stay in my good graces it would be smart of you to use them sometimes."

Bonnie gave Damon _his_ signature smirk, and he wasn't surprised that she pulled it off so well. She did have the sass and attitude thing down packed. "Did you get the message or did I need to reiterate it for you?"

Damon let go of his head as the pain began to subside. He gave her a half smile, "I think we're going to get along pretty well."

"You never know. I mean five months ago I thought I would always be disgusted when looking at you and look at me now. I'm actually enjoying a conversation with you."

"I have that effect on people." He answered. Bonnie glanced to see Stefan still standing, "Are you going to join us Stefan or stand up the entire time?"

He smiled as he took a seat next to his brother; Bonnie returned his smile, when Tyler came back. "What's going on?"

"Is it okay to have Stefan and Damon join us for lunch?"

"If you want them here, I don't have a problem with it." Bonnie thanked Tyler. Stefan turned to face his brother when he heard him say something under his breath. He wasn't exactly sure what his brother said but he knew it had been about Lockwood's feelings toward the clueless witch.

"So what took you so long to come back?" She asked wanting to know if everything was okay.

"Oh it was just Caroline. She wanted to remind me about tonight and she told me to tell you to meet her at Matt's in two hours."

"She told me to meet her at the bakery in an hour."

"I'm assuming she already stopped by it and just wants you to help her set up the rest."

"Care. Always so organized." Tyler laughed as he placed his arm behind Bonnie's seat.

The rest of the night went well to Bonnie; sharing dinner with the Salvatore's was more interesting than she would've ever thought. They had conversed about everything from pop culture to politics and though Stefan and Damon had been alive long enough they still didn't understand politics quite like Tyler. She figured being a Mayor's son and all gave him an edge.

Time was winding down until she had to get ready to leave. Damon had left early after he got some message on his phone. Bonnie thought it was kind of weird but it was Damon she was talking about, so she left it alone. With only Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler left the conversation made its way to school and at the mention of the place Tyler jumped up like he had forgotten something.

"Oh man, I was supposed to have met with Alaric at the library an hour ago."

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and then clarified her meaning, "It doesn't have anything to do with the supernatural?"

"No, I got a D on the history paper and he told me to meet him and we could talk about doing it over again or maybe some extra credit."

"You know if you ever need any help in history Stefan's the man to go to." Bonnie said eyeing the younger Salvatore.

"I am the best resource." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Ty smiled and gave Bonnie a hug, then made his way out. Stefan took a sip of his drink as Bonnie sat back down in the booth.

"Well that was nice." She said picking up a fry off her plate.

"It was. I see that you're hanging out with your friends more, socializing. It's good to see you smiling again and to know that you and Damon are finally getting along too." She smiled at Stefan's words as the waitress appeared again at the table making sure they didn't need anything else and said she was going to get the check.

Then there it was for the first time that night, that awkward silence between the two of them. She still couldn't put her hand on what it was that made it so hard for them to communicate when they were by themselves. It seemed as though Stefan could tell too, "How come it's so weird between us, did I do something wrong?"

She was quick to answer, "No Stefan." She didn't want him to think or feel that way. To be honest Bonnie could never really be mad at Stefan all he wanted to do was help and care for people. She didn't think she ever saw him do something to make her angry, not even that day in the woods when she saw him feasting on that Amber girl.

"So what is it?"

"I don't know. I guess I barely ever really see or need to talk to you." He nodded in understanding.

"But we see each other almost every day still?" He answered and Bonnie knew he was trying to find a way to fix whatever the problem was.

"You're either hanging with Matt, Caroline, Elena, or Damon. I mean it's understandable, you even said yourself that I'm not social now-a-days."

"I think I can change that. You're my friend and I would love it if you were a constant in my 'life'" _Only Stefan_, Bonnie thought. She smiled and shook her head up and down.

"Yeah that would be great. I have a way that you can help me out too. For this English class I have to read _A Tale of Two Cities_ and write a paper on it."

"Of course I'll help; it's one of my favorites." She sent a thankful smile his way and checked the time again. "It must be time for you to go."

"Yeah," She took out her wallet and began to pay for the check, when Stefan's hand stopped her and pushed her money away.

"I got it. The small price I have to pay for wanting to be normal." Bonnie was going to disagree with him but she knew he would still end up winning this disagreement.

"Alright, I'll get it next time." She got up taking her purse and headed for the door. Stefan got his wallet out and paid for the bill. When the grin grew on his face, he was now looking forward to next time.

**A/N:**** Sorry there wasn't so much action. I'm trying to develop the characters into my own as well as piece together this story and finish others. Still would love to know what you think and if I get at least five reviews by Thursday I'll update the next chapter, which I already have written. So please leave a review, even if it's just saying good job!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Here's the next chap enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

Matt sat in the kitchen as the he listened to the noise around him. His small get together with friends had turned into a house party. There were people here that he had never seen before, and that was rare living in a town as small as Mystic Falls. When he asked Caroline how all these people got here, she explained that she was texting to make sure no one forgot about it and must have sent it to all the contacts in her phone. She took her phone out to see that it was forwarded to everyone who probably then forwarded to everyone one else.

At first Matt was angry and Caroline had kept apologizing but he lightened up and eventually began to have fun. He, Jeremy, Tyler and some dude from the football team had made some room and got a table to play beer pong. They didn't have the actual ping pong table but the game was still fun. He got in a few dances with Caroline and even squeezed in a small conversation with Stefan.

He thought he should relax now, which is why he ended up in the kitchen to grab a cup of water. Once he got it, he went back into the living room and found a seat next to Bonnie and Tyler.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Not as much as you have." Bonnie said laughing at her friend, "How much did you drink?"

"I don't think I drunk that much, maybe two or three drinks."

"That's not including beer pong." Tyler said sitting up from beside Bonnie and leaning more into the other two.

"Lockwood and I had you drinking a lot." They saw Jeremy as he came and took a seat.

"It wasn't a fair game. It wasn't even a real table."

"Some people just can't accept the fact that they're losers." Tyler said bumping fists with a grinning Tyler.

"Alright, next time I chose the game and place." Matt said ignoring his arrogant friends.

"Cool, but I still think that we could beat you at anything." Jer said moving Bonnie over so he could sit down.

"The pride of men," Bonnie said looking between the three boys who laughed. She turned to look at Jeremy who was making faces at Tyler.

"That chick from the cheerleading team is coming over." Bonnie watched as Tyler seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. "You know the hot one." Jeremy had realized what he said when Bonnie looked his way.

"What are you trying to say, Jeremy?" She said playfully.

"Don't worry Bonnie your hot too." He said giving her a flirty smile and then heard the sound of Matt clearing his throat and eyeing him. "Caroline's hot too. Geez." Matt and Bonnie smiled as Jeremy relaxed. "Anyways I heard she likes you."

Tyler was silent as Jeremy waited for him to answer, when he didn't he looked back over to the wolf. "Well—" He said but the girl had already approached and interrupted him.

"Hi Tyler," The brunette said with a huge smile on face, "I wanted to know did you want to dance?"

"I don't know." He said getting a glare from Jeremy.

"He would love to." Bonnie said, while pushing him off the couch. "She's hot so go dance." He smiled down at her as the cheerleader lead him away from his friends.

"I need a refill, anyone else?" Bonnie held her cup up to Jeremy and he took it. "Matt?"

"No I'm good." Matt and Bonnie watched the crowd as they danced it was a comfortable 'silence' between the two as they did so. He was glancing over the crowd and saw Elena and Caroline dancing on the floor. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and he was happy they were. When his eyes floated over the crowd again they landed on Tyler who was dancing with the girl. He didn't look like he was enjoying it, that much.

Standing up against the wall talking to Jeremy was Stefan. He noticed that Stefan hadn't really left that spot. He wondered if he was even having fun and his thoughts drifted back to the person next to him who hadn't moved the entire time either. Turning back to Bonnie he spoke, "Why aren't you out there dancing?"

"I don't know." Matt looked at Bonnie and for some reason he could tell she wasn't being truthful, "Okay no one asked me. But it's okay."

He knew that was partially a lie as well, he decided he was going to fix that. "I'm going to see what's taking Jeremy so long with the drinks." He left her there on the couch and made his way through the crowd.

Once he was in front of Jeremy and Stefan, they looked his way, "hey man what's taking so long with those drinks?"

"My fault, I saw Stefan and he looked bored."

"That's nothing new." Matt said patting Stefan's shoulder and getting a grin from him and Jeremy. "It's cool. Listen," Matt said turning his attention to Stefan, "Bonnie is sitting over there on the couch and no one has asked her to dance all night."

"Really?" Jeremy asked shocked, "She's one of the hottest girls in here. I'll go ask her to dance." Matt patted him on the back as he made his way over. Jeremy was interrupted by a girl, who Matt had known from Math class.

"You promised me a dance."She said pulling him to the middle of the floor.

"Yeah I did, but I'm going to dance with my friend." He said holding the beer in his hand and pointed to the couch Bonnie was occupying.

"There's no one there." She said and he had realized that Bonnie had moved. "So come on." As she tugged on his arm and lead him away from Stefan and Matt he smiled. Matt knew that Jeremy wasn't going over now. He was about to find Bonnie and ask her to dance when he heard Stefan's voice.

"Here comes Caroline." He said as the bubbly blonde made her way over with Elena in tow. Matt's smile grew, and then diminished.

"What's wrong Matt?" Elena asked as he sat down.

"You're not the brunette I was looking for." She patted his back and moved to stand beside Stefan. "Have you guys seen Bonnie?" Matt asked as Caroline sat on his lap.

"Yeah she went outside like a minute ago." Caroline answered. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay." Matt was about to excuse himself from the group but Stefan halted him.

"I got it." The younger Salvatore said and began making his way to the back door. He stepped out the door and scanned over the yard looking for her. His worry was starting to grow when he saw a silhouette by the lake. Strolling into the night, he felt the fresh air against his skin. The nice night made him wish he was human again, to breathe in the summer's air. Above him it was a clear sky and a crescent shaped moon hung in mid air.

He found one of those stone benches as he walked closer to the small body of water. Sipping some of his beer, he stood behind Bonnie and watched her as she let all her problems leave her mind.

"Would you like some company?" Bonnie didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that was. She shrugged her shoulders as he came and stood next to her. Not paying him any attention, she continued to look out over the water. "What made you come out?" He asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom and then ended up out here. What about you?" She crossed her arms as her green eyes moved to his.

"I thought you would like somebody to talk to and if you didn't feel like talking I could always stand here in that uncomfortable silence we seem to be so fond of." He asked gazing over the water. She looked up to the vampire and smiled.

"It does seem to happen to us a lot doesn't it?" He nodded his head up and down.

"Well right now I'd prefer that awkward silence over the weird feeling I'm getting from in that house."

"Horny teenage girls not your thing?" Stefan hadn't been talking about that. He had dealt with teenage girls from every decade those he could handle. It was this feeling telling him that something had happened here and it wasn't good, but he didn't want to bring up that now. Especially to Bonnie who seemed to just want to relax from the supernatural world for a while.

"You could say that." He sensed her as she moved back to the bench behind him. He turned to follow her and took a seat next to her.

"Stefan, I don't know how but I can feel that there is something wrong with you. So do you want to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you." Placing a smile on his face that was part sexy part warming, he looked back over at the lake.

"I don't know what it is. Every time I come to this house I either get a déjà vu feeling or this feeling that someone's watching me. I can't shake it no matter what I do."

"So you thought coming out here with me would help the feeling disappear." He didn't have to answer for Bonnie to know that she was right. "Well is it working?"

"Almost, give it a minute."

"How about I give it another five? We can both sit here and just forget about the world." Stefan agreed as he continued glancing over the water. He was tense and the environment had always had a way of unwinding him.

Bonnie looked back at him and she didn't want to tell Stefan that the real reason she was out here was because she felt that weirdness he felt in the house. She just wanted to forget and enjoy peace and quiet. She then realized for the first time in a long time. She was comfortable in the silence between the two, it was refreshing. She could feel that he was edgy. Not wanting him to feel like that she closed her eyes, grabbed Stefan's hand and let the feeling take over.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Why are you standing up against the wall?" Tyler turned to hear Caroline approaching him. "I saw a few girls asking you to dance?"

"I just got finish dancing. I do need a break."

"This is a party. People usually dance at them." Caroline said sarcastically.

"And drink, and socialize, and sometimes even relax." He retorted getting a sigh from the blonde. From behind her, he could see Elena coming towards them.

"You're still standing here?" She asked taking a sip of the beer in her hand. He nodded his head and Elena felt as though he wasn't really listening to her and realized his eyes were wondering. "Are you looking for somebody?"

"No." He said looking away. He didn't want them to know that he was actually looking for their petite best friend. If they knew they would blow it all out of proportion. And under normal circumstances it wouldn't had bothered him but lately Bonnie had been riding solo. She was spending no time with her friends or other people, for that matter. He wanted to ease into the situation with her and didn't want her friends to know about it until they told them as a couple. But dealing with Bonnie it would probably be awhile before they hit couple status.

Caroline, studied Tyler as he thought then smiled at Elena who smiled back. "You are totally looking for someone. Who is it? Do we know them?" She spoke cheerfully.

"No."

"No, we don't know them or No, you are not going to tell us." Elena tried clarifying.

"No, I'm not looking for anyone." He lied.

"You look like you are." The brunette said with a devilish grin on her face.

"I don't." He faced grimaced trying to make them believe it.

"Really?" Caroline said still not believing a word coming out his mouth.

"You know what I'll be outside." He said moving from around the girls. He wanted a little quiet and remembered the lake Matt had sitting out back. He decided now would be a perfect time to enjoy it.

Once he was outside and the sound of the music was becoming just a whisper, Tyler looked out front and he noticed Bonnie's car was still there. He knew that she was around here somewhere. Making his way into the back yard a presence became known to him. Coming to a standstill he waited for the feeling to subside.

As soon as it was gone he followed the faint sound of the breeze coming from the backyard. He came upon a scene that hurt him. He hadn't known how much he really cared for the witch until this moment. Looking at the two bodies pull away from each other, he was at a loss for words. No way had Bonnie done what he thought she had done, with Stefan none the less.

He was going to interrupt them but he thought maybe he was just seeing stuff. Not wanting to overreact to something that may not have happened he made the choice to leave the two and question them about it tomorrow. Not wanting them to know he was out here, he had decided to go for a walk in the woods, clear his head and then make his way back.

Tyler was walking away, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Coming to a complete stop he turned his head to a part of the woods and it seemed to be calling to him. He knew there was nothing behind him but, for some reason, the hairs on his neck weren't telling the same story as his eyes. He strolled slowly into the woods in the direction of the low sound.

**A/N:**** Hope your enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing this. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope this makes up for that._

_Chapter 5_

Elena and Caroline stood in the bathroom, fixing there selves in the mirror. "You did a good job with this party."

"I know even though it was a complete accident. It turned out to be perfect." Caroline took out her lip balm and reapplied it while Elena put her hands through her hair.

"So thank you for coming to talk to me earlier today. I needed someone to talk to."

"I still don't understand why you didn't talk to Bonnie. I mean you go to her for everything else."

"I don't go to Bonnie for everything."

"You do and it doesn't bother me anymore because I go to Bonnie for almost everything too." The girls shared a laugh in the mirror.

"I couldn't talk to her about this. She just wouldn't understand. "

"She's our best friend. You have to give her more credit than that." Caroline said now facing Elena.

"You know how she feels about that subject."

"I do and I think she would handle it perfectly fine. And I wouldn't be worried too much about _her_ feelings."

"I know your right." Caroline gave her the biggest smile she could.

"Aren't I always?" Turning on her heels and bouncing her way out the bathroom, Caroline left Elena thinking in the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door and stood looking in the mirror.

She had been so happy lately, there was no one trying to kill her, her family, or friends. She had to admit this was the happiest she has been in a while. She almost reminds herself of herself before her parents died. It was good to feel like it again and she welcomed the feeling hoping it would stay as long as possible.

Wanting to clean up before she went back out, she dug in her purse looking for lip gloss when she cut her finger on the pocket knife that Jeremy had given her. Pulling her hand out the blood began to form on the palm of her hand and began to drip. She placed it under the faucet and ran the water. "Damn, I told Jeremy I didn't need this thing. I deal with supernatural creatures not humans. Now the only person I'm hurting is me."

She opened the mirror to search for a band aid when the small box was found behind the bottle of Tylenol. Elena grabbed one and wrapped it around her finger. Once she shut the cabinet a figure in the mirror caught her eye causing the young girl to jump.

"Holy shit!" As the shape in the mirror had disappeared Elena's heartbeat slowed. "People who know about the supernatural shouldn't be allowed to drink." She said grabbing her chest and laughing to herself. Her things were scattered all over the floor so she bent down to pick them up. She was reaching for her phone when something caught her attention. She knew she wasn't crazy. She couldn't be staring at a foot that looked like something out of a zombie film. As her eyes began to make its way up, a force pushed her body backwards and her head hit the tub.

"Gilbert!" the voice mumbled and Elena ran towards the bathroom door trying to open it up. As she continued to pull on it, the thing didn't budge. She turned around to place her back against the door. She bent down and slowly moved her hand over to grab the pocket knife off the ground. When she stood back up she was staring in front of her and nothing was there. She couldn't help but feel like something was standing right in front of her. It creeped her out when she saw the sink and tub begin to fill up with water. As the fear began to rise again she banged on the door. "Somebody help!"

As the water ran the steam began to fill the room. She watched as in the mirror something was being written. As she watched the letters become visible she could see that it read Gilbert. The force had knocked her against the wall and trying to fight back she ended up throwing herself in the dirty brown water. She could feel the pressure of something pushing her body completely under. She was trying to breathe when she felt she couldn't hold on any longer. She was under the water when she heard someone call her name.

"ELENA!" Caroline said louder from behind her friend. The brunette looked up to see that she was still staring in the mirror. "I know you're beautiful but do you really have to stare at yourself in the mirror for ten minutes?"

Elena looked around the bathroom for any sign of what she had just experience but it was nothing. No muddy water, no bruises from being thrown around, no words on the mirror and nothing scattered over the floor. Though the band aid was still wrapped around her finger, she was beginning to feel slightly insane trying to piece together what had just happened. Caroline could see something was bothering her so she grabbed her friends shoulder. "Are you alright, Elena? You're starting to freak me out?"

Elena thought the same thing, but there was nothing here to prove what had just happened. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back to her friend, "yeah. I think so. I need something to drink."

"This is a party. There are drinks in the kitchen."

"No I need coffee." Caroline wanted to ask what it was that had apparently spooked her friend but she knew that her friend didn't want to talk about it now.

"Come on, I think Matt has some coffee in the cabinets." Wrapping her arm around Elena, the blonde lead them out but as she was leaving the bathroom she could have swore that she felt that same presence as she did earlier today.

As Bonnie held Stefan's hand she closed her eyes and let her body take over.

Stefan had been confused on what was going on. He looked down at Bonnie who had looked like she was concentrating. "Bonnie are you okay?"

She didn't answer and as he watched her open her eyes and stare at the scene in front of him he knew what she had done. Catching the scenery before his eyes he was amazed. The moon and stars were shining brighter, causing a beautiful reflection in the water before them. The sound of crickets filled the air but it wasn't annoying it was like they were making music. The lighting bugs were flashing there lights as they flew around the water. Then the sound of a tree frog caught his attention and he looked in front of him to see the creature by the water.

"Bonnie did you do this?"

Nodding her head she stood up and made her way to the water. "Nature and my powers go hand and hand so I love enjoying it. I also know it makes you feel calmer. So I figured that we both needed this." He was going to ask how she knew that but Bonnie had always been able to read him and figure him out so he asked another question.

"When you touched my hand I felt something. What was that?" She let out a chuckle before she answered

"I was channeling you. I'm powerful but I couldn't do all this by myself. The energy I took from you helped to brighten the stars and moon."

"I'm dead. I don't really have energy."

"You don't but the blood you drink does. There is the residue of human energy in it and since I'm sure you can't survive on one person a day. You have lots of energy stored in you."

"Interesting. So I helped create this. Who knew?"

"When I was young my Grams would take me to the river by the park and I would take my shoes off and just splash around in the cool water. She would smile at me and I would just enjoy being a kid."

"Have you ever thought about going back?"

"I went back after my Grams died and it wasn't any water there anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't suck the water dry did you?"

"No."

"Well you don't have to apologize." They sat soaking up their surroundings. "Since we're here doing nothing how about you start telling me about the book I have to read for my report."

"Well what do you already know?" as Bonnie averted Stefan's inquiring gaze she looked back up with a smile.

"I know the name of the book." Stefan chuckled at the witch.

"I guess that's a start." He began to explain the book the best way he could and after five minutes of it he could tell that he wasn't holding her attention. "I know it's boring."

"It's not that. You just seem so happy to talk about it."

"I take pleasure in reading novels and stories by old authors. Me writing in my journal all the time."

"That makes sense. Elena told me about all the journals you have in your room." He looked up shocked at the information that his ex-girl friend had given out. "Don't worry Stefan she didn't tell me what was in it. She doesn't even know what's in it. Besides Elena understands the concept of a Diary so she wouldn't look, even if me and Caroline begged."

"Why did you guys care so much what was in them?"

"You lived for so long just wanted to know what was worth it for you to write in there because I know you didn't write ever single detail of the past 100 and some odd years."

"Nothing that would be interesting to you guys at least." Bonnie nodded.

"I guess so, you're sort of old. Not old and wrinkling but still technically old." They shared a laugh as they heard the sound of someone making their way to them. Stefan turned around to see Caroline and Elena.

"Bonnie, can you take Elena home?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Elena said and everyone could tell she wasn't confident in that answer. Bonnie stood and walked towards the girls. "We have to get Jeremy to?"

"I'll watch him and bring him home later." Stefan said placing his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you." He slightly tilted his head to acknowledge her thank you, when Bonnie and Elena made their way home.

Caroline looked up at Stefan, "What are you going to do now? Dance or actually enjoy this party?" When there was no answer she looked to him and noticed he was still watching her two friends walk away.

"Stefan can I ask you something." He gave her his full attention, "are you still in love with Elena?"

"Care, you shouldn't ask rhetorical questions." As he made his way back into the house, Caroline had two words go through her head, _Oh boy_!

Bonnie and Elena were driving in the car with the radio turned on. Bonnie looked over to see that her friend hadn't said a single word since they left the house. "Elena is something wrong?"

She looked at her friends face concern written all over it. She wanted to just get everything off her chest about what happened at the house and what she had talked to Caroline about. Her mouth just wouldn't let the words escape them, but something else came out. "What were you and Stefan doing out there all that time?"

Bonnie had been a bit taken back by the words but answered anyway, "We were talking. He's helping me with my paper for English."

"Oh that's nice of him."

"I know I only read the cover of the book and didn't feel like doing it." Elena smiled at her friend. As soon as they pulled up to her house Elena hurried for the handle of the car door.

"Elena is there something you want to tell me?"

"No…"

"Don't lie to me. I've known you my whole life." Elena didn't know why but she didn't want to talk to Bonnie about the house because it would make it seem real and she didn't need that.

"I'm not. See you later Bonnie." Elena spoke getting out of the car. The witch sighed; her friend would come to her in her own time.

"My mom was bugging me about my grade in Calculus. I kept telling her that I would fix it but she just wouldn't relax." As Bonnie listened to Caroline talk she dazed off into her own thoughts.

Elena's acting weird and I need to know why. I can't help if she doesn't tell me. I can't believe I'm still worried about this.

"She told me that if I didn't get it fixed then I wouldn't be able to see Matt anymore. Then I flipped my lid."

Wait yesterday when I talked to Matt he told me that Caroline had got a call from Elena and that's why she hadn't needed her help. Maybe Caroline would now what was going on.

"So after I relaxed she agreed with me but now I'm grounded for two weeks for talking to her like that."

"Care do you know what's wrong with Elena?"

"Nope" She lied "Why?"

"Why is everyone lying to me? It doesn't work when I've known the both of you forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bon?" a pause "There's Matt. I have to tell him what happened. I'll see you later." The blonde rushed away from Bonnie leaving her without answers. She watched as her friend disappeared down the hall and into the crowded hallways.

"Hey Bonnie." She turned around to be greeted by Tyler.

"Hey Ty, what's going on?"

"Nothing about to head to Alaric's class. Where are you going?"

"Chemistry class. I heard you disappeared yesterday where'd you go?"

"I went for a walk."

"Were you stressed about something?"

"I was overwhelmed is more like it." She laughed and then leaned up against her locker. "I think I saw something weird happen but I'm not quite sure."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter." She was about to continue the conversation when She saw a familiar face making his way towards her.

"Stefan." Tyler was wondering why she was calling his name then understood when he came to stand by them.

"Hey!"

"You ready for class?" Bonnie asked handing Stefan a notebook.

"Yeah, we have a quiz today on Lewis structures. Tyler?"

"Hey man. I'll talk to you later," he said to no one in particular but Stefan had the feeling he was only talking to the witch.

"Bye." When Tyler left and the two turned to head to class Bonnie thought that Elena spent enough time with Stefan maybe he knew what was wrong.

"I figured to finish the report we could meet at my house."

"You do have that ancient library there." He chuckled as they walked into class.

Matt was sitting in one of the booths. It was his break and he figured it would be a good time to nap. He hadn't been getting a good night's rest at his house and seemed to catch up on his zzzz's at work. He was closing his eyes when he saw Stefan coming over. "Hey Stefan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"He girls tell me that you're a good listener and I need to get this off my shoulder to someone who won't freak out."

"Umm, why not?" He took a seat by the bar and Matt gave him his full attention. "Is this about you not getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well I saw you sleep in class for the past few weeks and Caroline told me about it."

"I think my house is haunted?"

"Like Casper the friendly ghost or Amityville haunted?"

"If it was Casper do you really think this would be a problem?"

"Point taken. Why didn't you tell Caroline? Maybe she would've been able to help you better than me?"

"I was but she makes fun of stuff like this."

"I'm sure if you believed you were being hunted by ghosts she wouldn't make fun of you."

"Can you help me or not?" Stefan sighed and nodded his head yes.

"For the last couple of weeks I've been having this dream about me watching the lake and some woman who is either singing or humming something." Stefan had remembered matt telling him that after his first night in the house. Maybe it was the same thing.

"First thing I have to ask is do you believe in the supernatural?"

"I live in Mystic Falls where the weirdest things happen, people go missing, appear out of nowhere or die mysteriously. So I would say I believe that something is going on around here." Stefan had to smile because while all of them thought he was oblivious to what was going on he wasn't. He paid attention to things and just because he didn't say anything didn't mean he didn't see or hear anything. The boy had decided to just be normal.

"Alright I'll see what I can do?"

"Thanks man." He was about to walk away when he heard Stefan continue to talk.

"Hey you seem tired, why don't you just stay at the manor tonight. You look like you could use some good sleep."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It won't be. There are extra rooms in the house you could take one and once you feel rested go back home."

"Thanks man."

"Sure." Stefan waited watched Matt go back to work as he waited for his order to brought to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes it has been a while since I updated, my Bad. I kind of had writers block. Anyways here is chapter 6. Sorry for any errors of any kind.**

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie lay in her bed looking at her still unfinished project that was due in two days. She thought she would have finished it by now but something kept making her procrastinate. Rolling over so that she was now facing the ceiling her thoughts wondered off to her friend Matt. She had found out he had been living at the Salvatore mansion for the past few days, though she had never considered asking him why. She assumed it had been something about him not still being comfortable living in the house. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to talk to him. He usually said everything was okay but the look on Stefan's face said something else, like the two were keeping some type of secret. She didn't push it because she trusted that if Matt wanted to tell her he would. She knew Stefan would say something if Matt was in danger. So for now she figured she wouldn't ask any more questions but she did keep her eye on both of them.

Her mind drifted to her other friend. The one she always seemed to worry about on some level. She hadn't spoken to Elena since that night of the party. But she knew her other best friend better that anybody. She was hiding something, something that stirred her the wrong way. She knew she had told Caroline because when she tried to ask her any questions about Elena she would change the subject. She didn't know why her friends were keeping secrets from them. All Bonnie could do was to try and help but she couldn't help if she didn't know what was wrong. The sound of humming phone took her from her thoughts. Sitting up in the bed. She placed her feet on the floor. Pacing herself to her dresser she picked up the cell phone that was singing away."Hello."

"Bon." she smiled as the voice filled her ears.

"Caroline. Good to hear from you." she sat on the chair in the corner of her room.

"You say that like we haven't spoken in days."

"That last time I spoke to you was three days ago." She had been eating lunch with her then and it had been a normal day so to speak.

"That's not a long time." Caroline counterpointed.

"A lot can happen in three days Caroline." Bonnie disputed proving her point.

"All right I want to make it up to you. Matt is having a few of us over at the lake at his house since it is such a nice day outside and get a little more comfortable here. We wanted to know if you would join us."

"I'm actually trying to finish this project due on Monday."Glancing over at the unfinished project she didn't know why she was thinking this over.

"All right Bonnie but don't say we didn't invite you."

"Thank you. So I guess I can be expecting a call from you in three days right." Bonnie joked.

"I'm thinking about bumping it up to five."

"Ha ha. Talk to you later Caroline." Hanging up the phone Bonnie turned back to the unfinished project. She kind of had a writer's block but more like a student's block. She just couldn't think of the right way to continue the project.

"You know what screw it." Bonnie began putting her papers up."It's not like I haven't done a project the night before it was due before." Packing a small bag she grabbed her keys and headed to her friend's house.

* * *

Stefan sat on the back porch at Matt's house drinking a beer. He looked over to see Elena cheering. "You know you have to choose a side Elena you can't just cheer for both sides."

"I can't choose." She smiled at Jeremy.

"I'm your brother you should be cheering for me and Tyler." Jeremy tried to get his sister on his side. It wasn't really working but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm your best friend you should be cheering for me and Matt." Caroline counterpointed.

"Why can't I just cheer for all my friends?" The brunette began to pout just wanting to root for everyone.

"This is an intense game of badminton here. We need some support." Matt spoke helping out his friend.

"All right how about I cheer for the team that is losing?"

"So that means you are cheering for Matt and Care." Tyler smugly said the racket swinging in his hand.

"Hold on." Matt pointed out, "How the hell are you winning? We just scored a point when Jeremy missed the birdie."

"That was out of bounds." Jeremy clarified trying to defend himself. "The score is you 7 and us 8."

"What the hell? Tyler is totally cheating." Caroline moved closer to the net. "We have 8 and you have 7."

Stefan laughed at the debacle happening in front of him. He heard his brother coming from inside the house. "What's going on with them?"

"They don't know which one is in the lead." Damon rolled his eyes at the situation pouring him another glass of bourbon, he bought particularly for this.

"How about we ask Stefan?" Elena shouted. "Stefan you've been watching the entire game right."

"Uhhh." He started.

"Which of them is in the lead?" He looked at the group of friends standing in the back yard. Caroline had her hands on her hip like she knew he was going to pick her and Matt's team.

"Tyler and Jeremy." He spoke honestly.

"Seriously Stefan." Caroline gave him evil eyes.

"All right looks like I'm cheering for Matt and Care."

"Elena I love you sweetie but if you cheer for us I will make you pay." Caroline explained walking back to the net.

"So wait now you don't want me to cheer for you."

"We aren't loosing, Stefan doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." Stefan couldn't help but laugh at Caroline. Who knew she could be so competitive.

"You know what I'll just go get something to eat." Elena walked off leaving the four to their argument. She took a seat at the table with both brothers. "I see now why you didn't want to play Stefan."

"Is there anymore food left in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Why am I asking you two?" Getting back up she walked into the kitchen to see some of the sandwiches Caroline's mom had made and a few snacks. She was searching for a cup when she heard a whisper behind her. "I don't know which one of my goofy friends you are but I'm letting you know I'm not cheering for either team no matter how much you beg." She didn't turn around to look to see if anyone was behind her. "Besides..." The sound of water made Elena turn around to see the faucet running. She didn't remember turning it on. Maybe she had just forgotten. After going over to turn it off, she went back to making her plate when she heard the faucet run again. This time she froze.

"No not again." Slowly facing the sink she saw that the faucet wasn't running anymore but it was filled with the same muddy water from last time. Keeping her back up against the counter she slid over to the door making sure to not take her eyes off of the sink full of water. Once she reached the door, she rotated and came face to face with a deformed figure, with their head tilted slightly to the left. She was backing away slowly taking in the figure. "This can't be happening again."

"Gilbert." The thing mumbled.

"HELP!" Elena screamed, but no one came. "It's all in my head like last time." Closing her eyes she tried to shake it all away.

"Gilbert." The voice said again. Moving her hands behind her she realized she was standing next to the sink again. As her hand slipped into the water she could hear the garbage disposal starting trying to move her hand out of the sink she could feel something pulling her hand towards it.

"Oh god nooo." Elena cried out. "Ahhhhh."

* * *

Bonnie walked up the stairs to hear her friend in the back making noise. Walking around the side of the house, she was met with Matt and Tyler arguing. Turning her head to the left she saw the Salvatore brothers sitting at the table, while the older one didn't seemed bother with anything going on, the youngest smiled laughing at their shenanigans. "Wow. Who thought it was a good idea to let those four compete?" She presented herself walking towards Stefan.

"Actually they thought it would be fun."

"They are the most competitive out of all of us. Then you put the two most competitive on opposite teams."

"Jeremy and Matt." Stefan asked no sure.

"No. Caroline and Tyler." Stefan nodded his head seeing how Bonnie was right. "Where's Elena?"

"She just went in to get something to eat." Bonnie saw her friend's phone on the table next to Damon.

"Damon."

"Bonnie." The blue eyed vampire acknowledged the witch before going back to ignoring everyone.

"Caroline said you weren't going to be able to make it, something about a project."

"Yeah I figured what's another day of procrastinating." She shrugged. "But seeing this, maybe I should have stayed."

Grinning the green-eyed vampire heard a noise, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something. Somebody should go check on Elena." Stefan offered turning to look at his brother.

"I guess that was implied to me." Damon glared at both Stefan and Bonnie not moving an inch.

"So I guess we can call it a tie." Caroline spoke politely leading the boys to the porch.

"No we whooped your asses but whatever helps you not feel like a loser." Jeremy spoke sitting in his sister's vacant chair.

"I see you four finally decided to stop playing." Stefan interrupted their bickering.

"We like each other too much to be fighting; besides this game would definitely have us angry at each other." Caroline answered slightly whispering the last part. "Even though we won."

"Are you-" the sound of screams filled their ears as they all ran into the kitchen.

"Elena?" Looking at the girl they could see the broken glass on the floor with the water surrounding it. "Are you alright?" She looked around.

Yet again she felt like she was losing her mind. It all just looked like she spilled a cup of water on the floor breaking the glass with it.

"I'm sorry Matt."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked confused.

"I made this mess. I haven't been in my right frame of mind lately. Let me clean this up." She offered bending down to start cleaning.

"Don't worry about it Elena. I'll do. You look like you might need some sleep." Caroline moved to get the broom, mop and dust pan.

"You need a ride home?" Damon asked Elena as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed tight as if she were trying to forget something.

"Yeah I think I'm ready to go." Jeremy led his sister out followed by Damon. The group watched as they left.

"Elena has been off. Does anybody know what has been going on with her?" This was Bonnie's chance to see if anybody would come forward. Whatever was bothering her friend was taking a toll on her.

"You know now that I think about it, the other day at Matt's party something was going on with her. She was in the bathroom for like five maybe ten minutes staring in the mirror," Caroline looked at all her friends staring to her. "I just thought she was being conceited." She shrugged. "Matt can you bring me the trash."

As she bent over to pick up the glass, a piece slipped through her hand causing it to bleed onto the floor. "Are you serious?" She got up to bring her hand to the sink as she ran cool water over it. After a few seconds of bleeding the wound began to heal itself.

"I think that's enough excitement for the day." Tyler clapped his hands gaining their attention. "I'm going to go home now. Anybody need a lift?" Shaking all their heads no he gave his goodbyes and left the four alone.

"Matt are you coming back to stay at my house tonight?"

"I was actually thinking I would stay here. Maybe I was just being paranoid from a lack of sleep. I don't have school or work this weekend, so sleeping shouldn't bother me that much." He sounded like he was trying to convince his self more than anybody else.

"You want me to stay with you tonight. We could get some alone time, seeing as I haven't gotten any since you've been staying at Salvatore's."

"That's fine." Matt grabbed her hand letting her lean into him.

"Well I guess that's our cue to go." Bonnie answered. Stefan agreed following Bonnie out. She was walking to her car when she turned to Stefan.

"Everything is alright with Matt, right?"

"He's not in any danger if that is what you are asking me?" It wasn't but it was close enough. Getting in her car she drove off as Stefan stood looking at the house in front of him.

"I hope everything goes well." He said, mostly to himself. Leaving Matt's he missed the dark figure standing next to the house.

**A/n: Hoped you enjoyed. Until Next time.**


End file.
